


Bedroom Eyes

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Fates' Teenagers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All characters depicted are 18, Alternate Title Kaze's Got It Hyucking Bad, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby corrin, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Corrin, self-conscious of her body, asks Kaze what he really thinks. Kaze gives her the best answer.Oneshot smut.





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent and part of a larger AU I've been cooking up. But although I want to write how these two met and got together, I also want to write about them fucking each other, so that's what y'all are getting today. On another note, fat girls deserve love too, and so I wrote this to illustrate that. I also wanted something that wasn't fetishizing fatness nor super kinky in general, so what you're getting is delicious vanilla sex.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kaze and Corrin sat in his room, on his bed, both looking over their notes from their Hoshidan History class. The tension, however, was palpable, like a thick pulp waiting to be tasted.

“Kaze, I have a question for you,” Corrin quietly said, sifting through her papers, neither looking at him or them. Her gaze was that of a thousand yards.

“I take it that it isn’t over the material,” he stated, noting how listless she looked.

“That’s right. It’s, um, personal, I guess...”

“Then speak. I’ve always told you that you can be honest with me.” He placed a hand gently on her knee, squeezing in comfort.

“Kaze, I’m fat,” she deadpanned. “Like, _really_ fat. That doesn’t bother you?” She stared at him and he could see that she was nervous. This wasn’t an easy question, and really, the answer wasn’t easy either.

He couldn’t just say ‘oh I love you no matter what,’ because that was patronizing and ignoring the issue at hand. He also couldn’t downright insult her, and he never would anyway. He didn’t see Corrin as anything but Corrin.

“I’m not going to patronize you and say there’s more of you to love. The physical doesn't matter. You are pure and sweet, and I love your kind heart. I’ve always admired that about you.” He smiled gently. “Though, I will say, I do love your, ah, _eyes_.”

Corrin raised a brow. “My...eyes?”

He blushed, glanced downward, then back to her. “Um...well...”

Corrin realized what he meant. She looked down to her chest. “Well, they _are_ pretty big. Thanks for...noticing?”

Kaze his his face behind his hands. “I don’t mean it in a dirty way!”

Corrin felt some relief. Kaze didn’t have an issue with her body. In fact, he seemed to _love_ it. “No, it’s fine. I’d be worried if you, um… didn’t desire me...”

He took his hands away from his face and directed his gaze to her. “Corrin, I yearn for you. I’ve got it pretty bad.”

They embraced, but then Kaze pulled away to look into Corrin’s eyes, stroke her face, and lean in for a kiss. Corrin let him, her lips molding to his naturally, as if they had been doing this their entire lives. Her pouty lips parted so she could suck on his bottom lip. He gasped, intaking a breath sharply, but he let her do it anyway. Her mouth moved back to kiss him, but he slipped his tongue quickly inside, and Kaze could taste the mochi they had gotten earlier, after school on this Friday eve. It was pleasant though. Corrin tasted like home.

Their tongues probed, caressed, and tasted. Corrin’s hands clung to Kaze’s lavender v-neck shirt. She could feel his heartbeat. Kaze’s hands were tangled in Corrin’s thick black hair and she moaned appreciatively when he tugged slightly.

The kissing became more desperate as Corrin started to claw at Kaze’s chest, wanting skin-on-skin contact. He chuckled into her ear, giving her chills.

“I take it you want to go further?” he asked with a smile in his voice. Corrin could only nod. She was afraid of sounding too desperate.

Kaze took off his shirt and Corrin admired his lithe form. This gorgeous man, who could have any girl in the school, chose _her_. She blushed at the thought that Kaze would soon expect her to take her own shirt off.

Was she ready? Yes. She’d do anything for Kaze. Even though she wasn’t fond of her body, knowing Kaze didn’t hate it made her more confident.

He sensed her trepidation though. “I don’t expect anything from you. If you want to stop, say the word.”

But Corrin didn’t want to stop. She yearned for him too. Her muscles, _those_ muscles, longed for him. They ached for his touch. She was warm and wet. If Kaze didn’t fuck her now, she’d explode.

“It’s okay, Kaze. I can do this.” He nodded and let her go at her own pace.

Corrin slowly took off her black top. Underneath were the “eyes” Kaze loved so much. They were contained in a satin and lacy black bra. Corrin clearly prepared.

“You look lovely,” Kaze said seriously, admiring the large breasts. He inched forward to place soft kisses on the exposed skin. Corrin shivered. Kaze moved to nip and suck on her collarbone, and Corrin grasped his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Ah...” she gasped as he gave a particularly powerful suck. “Your mouth is magic.”

He stopped for just a moment to say: “Just wait till I go lower...” and proceeded to lick his way down her chest. Corrin knew what he wanted and unclasped her bra. It fell away and Kaze stared at her pink, puffy nipples. Adorable. He sucked on one and Corrin cried out.

“Oh, they’re so sensitive~” and she pushed her chest out so he had a better vantage. “Don’t stop~” she choked out.

Kaze would only stop until she was ready for what came next. While his mouth lavished her right breast, his hand massaged the left. She mewled and begged for him to keep going. His other hand snaked its way down to cup her ass. He massaged that too until Corrin begged for him to take her pants off. Knowing she was ready, he obliged, taking his off as well.

Corrin’s panties matched her bra, and Kaze saw they were moist. He couldn’t wait to take them off.

With dexterous fingers, Kaze slipped the thin piece of fabric off, and all of Corrin was exposed to him. It was so pretty, so pink and swollen with desire, glistening from her essence. Kaze wanted a taste.

Corrin was a bit embarrassed that Kaze was staring so much. She at first thought something was wrong.

“Um, is everything alright?” she asked carefully.

“You’re beautiful,” Kaze said, and he could have cried in thanks as Corrin shifted a little, giving him a better view, albeit accidentally. “I have dreamed of this moment, Corrin. I’m so glad we will make love.”

He knew it sounded cheesy, but Corrin ate it up. She nodded, smiling. “Me too.”

Kaze first kissed her tummy, soft, round, and pale. He caressed her sides, grabbing her thick hips. He loved _every inch_ of Corrin, no matter what she had ever said about herself.

Corrin could feel every ounce of Kaze’s love with each stroke and kiss. She felt like a queen, worshipped.

Kaze soon found his way to the junction between her thighs and breathed deeply. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” was all Corrin could say, and she waited with bated breath.

With that, Kaze gave her a long lick.

It felt indescribable, like everything was finally right. His tongue alone did such wonderful things to her, circling her clit, plunging inside, or licking up and down. She wondered if Kaze practiced or read up on how to do this because everything he did felt amazing. Or perhaps, this being her first time, she had no basis for what it should be like, and so anything could be seen as good. Regardless, Kaze made her comfortable, so whatever misgivings she had at first drifted out the window.

It didn’t take long for her to come. It built up, bringing tension to her lower body, like a flood against a dam, but the flood pushed through, and Corrin was a writhing mess. She cried out his name, choking on her sobs, telling him just how good she felt.

When he sensed she finished, he crawled back up to her, wiping the tears off her face.

“No tears, love,” he whispered. Corrin could only whimper.

He waited a moment as she tried to stop crying. “Do you want to continue?” he asked once she collected herself.

Her response was to wrap her legs around his waist. “Please~” she begged.

Kaze nodded and pushed himself off her to find a condom in his nightstand. His hands were shaking.

“Are you nervous?” Corrin asked, lying prone on the bed.

“Yes and no. More excited than anything, although I fear I might hurt you.”

“You won’t. I think it’ll be fine.”

He hummed, slipping off his underwear.

Corrin felt she would eat her words. Kaze’s length was more than she expected. Not too girthy, but she could tell it would curve inside her in just the right way to press all her buttons. He would easily slide in deep.

Kaze opened the condom wrapper carefully, ignoring Corrin’s stare, although he was secretly happy she looked amazed. He slid the condom on carefully and Corrin wondered if Kaze was somehow taught the skill.

(She would later find out after a few lovemaking sessions that his older twin brother made him learn, because it was “his duty as a man” to “please his woman.” Corrin would secretly thank Saizo.)

Kaze climbed back on top of Corrin, a hand steadying his cock. “Ready?”

“Mmhmm.” She bit her lip, adjusting her legs a bit so he could aim better.

Kaze carefully probed her entrance until he knew he found the right spot and pushed forward. Corrin sucked in a breath but really it wasn’t so bad. She felt whole with him inside, as if they were magically meant to fit together this way.

Kaze paused. “Does it hurt?”

Corrin shook her head. “Not at all. Keep going.”

So Kaze pulled backward and then thrust forward. Back and forth he went, going deeper and deeper until he was balls deep. His sack slapped against her, making that delicious noise as Kaze went faster per Corrin’s request.

As Kaze thrust, he realized that Corrin may need more stimulation and so with one hand he stroked her clit. She cried out and Kaze knew he hit the jackpot. Not bad for his first time. He always aimed to please.

(He always feared he wouldn’t be able to please his girl and made sure to study up on techniques to get women to come, aside from Saizo’s “lessons.” He may have been 18, but he was mature enough to know that sex should be good for both parties. He was a gentleman at heart.)

Kaze thrust even faster, trying to reach his peak. With just the right stroke to her clit and the tip of his cock hitting deep inside, Corrin came. He pussy clenched, gripping Kaze’s cock like a vice and the sudden pressure made him come too. Both of their muscles convulsed until it plateaued, and Kaze pulled out to dispose of the condom.

Corrin lay there, virginity given to the man she loved. He, in turn, gave her his. It was a storybook moment.

Kaze went back to bed with Corrin, stroking her face and looking at her with those bedroom eyes. “How was it?”

“Kaze, that was incredible,” she gushed. “I never thought it’d be _that_ good.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad.”

Corrin scooted closer to him, snuggling into his chest. “I love you, Kaze.”

“I love you too, Corrin.”

With that said, the couple fell asleep, thoughts of studying long gone. They only thought of each other and what the future held.


End file.
